


Peppermint

by mismatchingsocks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Baker Harry, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homeless Louis, Ice Skating, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, just a bunch of fun wintry and fluffy stuff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchingsocks/pseuds/mismatchingsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> “Okay,” Louis repeated as softly as Harry sighed under his touch with his eyes fluttering to a close as Louis laid closer not to the boy he once had an embarrassing  crush on but a grown man who was just as beautiful and amazing and kind as the sixteen year-old he had known all those years ago. Harry was still the one that had a mind as great and grand as his heart and a radiating homeyness that Louis never wanted to leave once Harry had put a protective arm around his waist, keeping at a distance all the troubles Louis had overcome and those in store for him, and Louis felt <b> safe </b> for the first time in years, even if it was just for those few hours of the night. </i><br/><br/>Christmas / New Year's Eve themed AU in which Harry and Louis find a home in each other for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely and amazing friend who I love lots and lots- Emily aka [ larryshipper16 ](http://larryshipper16.tumblr.com) on tumblr as her belated Christmas and New Year's but early birthday gift! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year if you do happen to be reading this during the holidays!

_**December 1** _

Louis had always loved gazing out the window.

With a blanket of white covering the world around him, Louis didn’t have much to lay his eyes upon besides the snowflakes falling from the murky clouds above, gently and quietly, adding to soft blur he saw outside the car’s window. He was as snuggled up as he could be in the backseat of a cab, trying his best to find warmth in a mere knit sweater and matching olive green beanie. He itched at the hat and pulled it further down his ears, then yanking his sleeves around his fingertips and grasping tightly to fight the cold that broke its way inside. With his elbow once again resting on the car door for his chin to lay in his palm, his eyes moved over once more towards his right to look out at his surroundings.

He was never quite sure why he did this exactly. Was it to keep himself slightly entertained during a boundless caride? Or was he really looking for something out there, and once he screwed his pretty blue eyes upon it, he’d know exactly what it was?

Every once and awhile, Louis took his stare away from the blinding hues of winter and instead placed his focus on the cab driver, noticing his intense expression and furrowed eyebrows as he navigated through the tough weather. Once he’d successfully driven through a rough patch, his face would soften, and his lips would start to move along to the lyrics of Christmas songs floating throughout the car.

“You mind if I keep the music on, mate?” the cabbie had asked Louis, and Louis had shaken his head when he’d heard the recognizable jazzy phrases of Michael Buble’s _Christmas_ album. His smooth singing nestled easily in Louis’ ears, but the featuring artist of the song had a voice that cut through like sleigh bells on a quiet night and marred the mellow vibe Louis had been enjoying. Although it didn’t bother Louis enough to call out to the driver to hit pause on the radio, he winced a bit and returned back  to tending to himself.

Louis played with his bottom lip- a nervous habit he had never grown out of. It wasn’t completely unnecessary as a bit of anxiety was coursing through his veins, but it was only out of the unknown, not for the situation Louis knew would greet him once he would step out from the encompassing heatedness and into the bitter cold.

The unfamiliar seemed like something that should be second nature to Louis as he had spent most of the year in question of “what will happen now?”, but still his heart was sent into a beating and rushing mess if he even thought about what will be in store for him after the holiday season.

Louis shifted in his seat to shush the thought away.

He had time to worry about that later.

The cab slid to a stop as best as it could on the saltless ice. The driver turned around in his seat.

"Here we are,” the cabbie spoke, holding out a hand that beckoned to hold a tenner or two between its fingertips.

Louis’ eyes went wide in a bit of concern as he started to dig through his pockets before a knock on the window came to his rescue.

“Been waiting for you all day!” The car door opened with rush of crisp wind that instantly began nipping at Louis’ cheeks as he climbed out of the car to pull his friend into a hug.

“Do you need help with your stuff?” his friend asked, and Louis reached back into the cab for the two cardboard boxes that he’d been sharing the backseat with the entire ride, handing one to his friend. “Is this all of it? Just two boxes?”

Louis nodded, shivering and holding the box closer to himself as if it would provide the lovely warmth of a winter coat. His friend gave the cabbie his earnings for bringing Louis to him, and then he slung an arm around Louis’ shoulder to guide him towards heat. Louis pressed into him, burying his nose in the wool sleeve.

“Let’s get you inside; you’re absolutely freezing!”

Louis tumbled his way up the stairs to the floor of his friend’s flat, the wood creaking noisily under his footsteps. Once his friend managed to balance the box on his knee to get out his keys and open the doorway, Louis hurried inside with his friend following quickly behind to shut out the wintry breezes.  

Wiping his snowy shoes on the rug and setting the boxes down on the floor, Louis was hesitant to bask in the heated environment as he rubbed his hands together and blew into them.

But the walls around him were dressed in decorations of deep reds and greens of Christmas, and its festivity tightly wrapped its arms around Louis in a warming embrace and welcomed him into the home.

Louis walked further into the flat and followed his friend into the kitchen, leaning against the granite counter and watching his friend grab a thermos.

“I made some hot chocolate not too long ago, want some?”

Louis perked up as he took the mug and eagerly drank it, loving the way it settled in his stomach and warmed his whole body.

“It’s peppermint,” Louis mentioned, his voice as sweet and cool as the flavor itself. “I really like it.”

“Thanks,” his friend said. “I remember how you always liked it back in uni. You said it reminded you of home.”

Louis looked over the rim of his mug.

“Yeah, it really does. Always has.”

“Was the cab ride alright?” his friend asked.

“Yeah, the driver was nice. Thanks for paying.”

“No problem.”

Louis set down the mug, its clanking sound as loud and big as the elephant in the room.

“Hey, Liam,” Louis spoke shyly, and his friend looked up at him, raising his eyebrows in anticipation.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for uh, taking me in,” Louis began. He was never really all that great at expressing himself; it all sounded much better in his head and somehow got jumbled on the way out of his mouth. “I really didn’t mean to impose or anything- I just had nowhere to go anymore, and it was starting to get really cold and I-”

“Hey,” Liam stopped him from his distressed rambling. “It’s alright.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Zayn’s spending the month with his family. I would have been alone anyway. That’s no way to spend the holidays. I’m glad you’re here.”

And that was all Louis needed.

“Thanks again. For everything.” Louis said softly.

“You're welcome,” Liam said, and he began gesturing to the thermos of peppermint hot chocolate on the counter. “Want some more?”

“Yes, of course,” Louis enthusiastically replied, and for once this year, Louis finally felt a bit at home.  

 

_**December 5** _

Waking up under a cozy duvet and pillows on a Saturday afternoon seemed to be a dream to Louis.

Louis couldn’t remember the last time he awoke with a smile on his face, never mind this late in the day. He stretched his arms up towards the ceiling, waving his fingers to rid all the traces of a good night’s sleep from his body so he could roll out of bed and start his day.

But when his ears fully adjusted to the sounds around him, the lack of noise unsettled him.

“Liam?”

No one called back.

Louis shuffled his feet across the carpet as he slipped on one of Liam’s old t-shirt he had let him borrow, the material hanging loosely around Louis’ smaller frame. He poked his head around the hallway, searching across the kitchen and living room.

“Liam?”

No answer.

He checked in all the spare bedrooms, bathrooms, and closets for his friend or any hint of where he might have gone. Just as he was about to give up, the phone rang.

“Liam!” Louis exclaimed when he picked up, probably a bit too sharp and boisterous for the listener on the other side of the conversation.

“Good morning to you too,” Liam replied, and Louis could hear just how miffed Liam was about getting shouted at.

“Sorry,” Louis apologized quickly. “I just was looking everywhere for you- did you go out?”

“Yeah, I’m doing the last of the Christmas shopping,” Liam said. “I didn’t mean to make you worry. I’ll leave a note next time.”

“You went shopping yesterday and the day before,” Louis commented, wandering around the flat as he talked on the phone. “Isn’t this getting a little out of hand?”

“You’re telling me,” Liam said. “I’ve just finished for my sisters and now I’m doing for our Secret Santa at work.”

“Who do you have again? Emily from mailing?”

“Yeah, and she’s _so_ much harder to shop than anyone else,” Liam began. “These books she wants- they’re like, 50 Shades of Grey style, mate. I don’t feel comfortable buying these! What if the cashier thinks it’s for myself?”

“Get a card with it and then they’ll know it’s not.”

“Good thinking.” Liam said, and then he heaved a sigh. “I just want this work party to go well, is all.”

“Why are you throwing the Christmas party anyways?” Louis asked, making his way into the kitchen and picking up an apple to bite into. “Don’t they usually have those at the workplace?”

“We’re renovating,” Liam said. “And this might just be the chance for me to prove to the boss of what I can do- what I can organize.”

“Your boss won’t give you a promotion just because of a party.”

“It might be a factor!” Liam countered. “Three years and you think it’d be time for me to get a proper raise, right?”

“You’re right, and all this work you're putting into this party- she should just give it to you then and there,” Louis agreed, plopping himself down on the sofa and putting his feet up. “From what you’ve told me, you definitely deserve it.”

“Thanks,” Liam mumbled, and Louis heard the roar of a car engine starting.

“Weren’t you supposed to help me unpack today?” Louis said jokingly to lighten the mood, staring at the two boxes across the living that were measly full.

“Oh right, I was,” Liam replied, entertaining him. “I’ll help if you do a favor for me.”

“What is it?”

“I need about 50 fairy cakes catered for the party; can you set up the order for me?” Liam answered.

“Sure, where would I go about doing that?” Louis asked, grabbing a pen and paper from its place on the coffee table.

“There’s a bakery called Born and Bread in London just down the street,” Liam told him. “I’d go there myself, but I’m running all over the place and won’t have time to get over there in time since they need a 3 week heads-up before the event.”

“Born and Bred and London?”

“Yeah, b-r-e-a-d. The owner loves a good pun.”

Louis rolled his eyes. He scribbled the name down.

“Alright, I’ll go down there today.”

“Thanks, Louis, you’re the best,” Liam expressed his gratefulness. “I’ll see you later.”

The phone sounded a droning buzz until Louis put it back on the receiver.

Louis switched out his plaid night pants for a pair of old black skinny jeans he had  packed with him, ones that were tattered around the knee, slipped on his shoes, and threw on one of Liam’s outgrown coats before heading out into the mild weather that afternoon.

With a speedy shuffle of his feet, Louis found himself walking briskly down the pavement and into the cheeriness of the holiday season. Most were following the same path as Liam was throughout the streets of London, going from shop to shop to find the perfect gifts for their friends and family and maybe even treating themselves to something they'll later claim was from Santa.

Louis also saw those sitting on the sides of the streets with all that they own stuffed into a rucksack, showing signs of how badly the season had been treating them, battering them and leaving marks of hunger that never ceased and low-spirits that never let them be.

Louis was glad Liam came to his rescue  before he sank that low.

An early winter wind greeted him as Louis rounded the corner, sending a finger of ice down his spine and making him shove his cracked, calloused hands deeply into the jacket’s pockets, trying to keep the shivers from continuing. Despite the warming temperatures and the snow beginning to melt, the strong breezes were tormenting against his fair skin, and he couldn’t wait to get this over with so he could head back to the safety of a cozy blanket.  

Soon enough he came upon the shop, snow crunching under his feet as he stepped inside, a bell sounding once he opened the floor. Louis looked around for a moment, taking in the bakery’s aesthetic of chalkboards and pastel color schemes that reminded him of painted Easter Eggs.

“Welcome to Born and Bread in London!” a female voice at the counter spoke in a bubbly tone as she gestured to the fancy cursive writing above her with the menu. “What can I help you with?”

Louis made his way towards her, slipping his hands out of the pockets to grip the counter in front of him. His mind went blank for a moment as he hadn’t decided how to phrase exactly what Liam wanted.

“Uh, I’d like to make a catering order?” Louis tried his best to make sense, and by the lightened expression of the girl’s face, he gathered that he did pretty well.

“Of course!” she said, taking a form and pen from beneath the counter. “What’s your name?”

“I’m, uh, doing it for a friend; he couldn’t get here in time before you guys close,” Louis explained. “I think he’d want it under his name- Liam Payne.”

“And his address?”

Louis continued filling out the form. The most difficulty he had was trying to choose between the Ho-Ho-Holidays or the Cake-classical cupcake menus.

“Alright, when would you like this for?”

“Christmas Day- the 25th,” Louis answered, growing a bit more relaxed as he was almost done and ready to head out of there.

“Let’s see who we’ve got on schedule for that day,” the girl said, glancing over towards a calendar to her right. “Looks like… here, I’ll go get him so you and your friend will know; he’s right back in the kitchen.”

The girl came back gripping the forearm of a baker.

Louis swore his heart stopped right then and there.

_Oh._

“Give a wave, you’ll be catering for him the 25th.” the girl called him over, but her voice was drowned out by the mess of Louis’ heartbeats now slurring together in his ears.

A young man in his 20s peaked around the wall in a dark blue pullover that wore bits of frosting littering its long sleeves. His dark waves fell across his face, and an empty hand ran through his hair to pull it all back into place while the other covered in flour waved towards Louis, offering a small smile upon his light pink lips. In that moment, Louis could see his polite grin shrinking as his lips parted and his eyebrows raised in the same shock and amazement as Louis was currently stressing over.

Louis almost dared to speak his name for the first time in years out of disbelief, but a buzz of the oven’s timer reluctantly carried the man away back to the kitchen.

“Well, that’s settled!” the girl’s voice pulled Louis to the present as his head snapped over towards the sound. “We’ll see you on the 25th! Anything else I can do for you?”

“Uh, n-no, I’m good,” Louis stammered, his words tripping over his tongue. “Thank you.”

Louis left the bakery, the door creaking to a close behind him. His legs stopped dead in the middle of the pavement out in the storming cold, but he didn’t challenge to defy them. Louis exhaled, and a breath of air was let out that he hadn’t realized he had been holding in, turning frozen and smoking in front of his face. His head felt light as he gave a shaky sigh, and his heart convulsed in his chest, beating rapidly and going wild with every realization about what had just happened.

Louis finally gasped his name.

“ _Harry.”_  

 

_**December 9** _

With everything that Louis had been through the past year, he definitely had learned to always appreciate a warm shower.

So when Liam got up early Wednesday morning and made himself an omelette before heading to work, waking Louis up in the process with his clattering of pans and dishes,  Louis decided to call the quits on returning back to sleep and to the lovely dream he was having; instead he threw off the blanket and headed towards the bathroom.

He tossed his clothes into the laundry basket, giving them a good riddance since they’d become a bit smelly from several days of wearing them and not wanting to bother Liam for another t-shirt to borrow. He waited for the water to turn warm before stepping into the glass shower.

Ducking his head under the streaming water, he gave out a soft sigh of pleasure, letting its warmth cascade down his back and chest all the way to where it pooled around his toes. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers daintily through his wet fringe away from their place of sticking to his forehead, taking everything nice and slow that prime of the morning to revel in all its comfort. He used some of Liam’s soap to wash up, loving how fresh and clean he felt when he stepped out to dry himself off.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and used another to fluff his hair, hoping Liam wouldn’t mind an extra towel in the wash. A part of him felt guilty for taking advantage of his surroundings like that, but after not being able to do so in the longest time, it was pretty hard not to.

It was so easy now for him to be more neat and orderly and feel that he had a bit of a grasp on his life now when before he had only been able to splash water on his face in public bathroom sinks. And back in the beginning of autumn, he had been using baby wipes for weeks on end when eventually the smell got to him and it no longer felt satisfying to wipe the sticky tears off his face with them, so he had taken all the money he had and bought a cheap gym membership just to use their showers, and even though the water would only stay warm for a mere five minutes it was all Louis had back then, and he had sobbed at just having the sensation of water running down him and through his hair and under his feet and cleansing him for first time in months.

Louis walked out of the bathroom and went back to the spare bedroom he was staying in, the temperature change making goosebumps rise and his teeth chatter. He picked up one of three sweaters Liam gave as an “early Christmas present” he had said when Louis insisted that the two jumpers he had brought with him were just fine, but Liam found their flaws of unravelling threads, growing holes, and un-abandoning stench to be quite sad and added some clothes of his own into Louis’ rotation.

He put on some sweatpants and socks too and walked about the room as the material clung to his damp skin, but even in his cozy clothes, Louis still wasn’t any warmer than he was before.

He checked the thermostat that read a whopping 10 degrees Celsius.

“Mate, I think your heater’s broken,” Louis called Liam on the phone while sitting at the kitchen table, and about halfway through his sentence, Louis felt regretful for disturbing Liam at work. “Sorry, I thought it was important enough to call you.”

“It’s fine,” Liam said, a bit breathless and tired. “I’ll call a guy when I get home. Can you tough it out until I get back?”

“Yeah, of course,” Louis said. It’s not like he hadn’t dealt with cold temperatures before. “Sorry for bothering you.”

“It’s alright- talk to you later.” Liam said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Louis was alone again, and he drummed his fingers on the table top, deciding what to do with his day. The past few mornings he had been listening to some breakfast radio shows, watching a bit of television, or going outside for a short walk, but all Louis wanted to do right then and there was bundle himself under a blanket on the couch and curl up between the cushions; that would feel _so very nice._

He shuffled his feet across the carpet, and he grabbed the blanket from the bed, bringing it back to the couch. He laid down with it, adjusting some of the pillows and pulling the sleeves of his burgundy sweater to ball up in his palms. He wasn’t sure what he’d do next after he let his muscles relax and his body form to the shape of the sofa, but when his eyes blinked slowly and drooped, falling to a close and refusing to open again, he didn’t stop himself from dozing off since it was always a classical behavior for him that followed being all warm and comfortable.

What Louis didn’t expect was being awaken at two in the afternoon by Mariah Carey Christmas music.

He groaned as he reluctantly let go of the pillow he had been lightly cuddling and threw his blanket off of him. Louis hoped the heater had been fixed miraculously while he was asleep, but the chill that greeted him from his nap suggested otherwise.

Louis went to investigate the origin of the noise, hoping to find the culprit and ask what kind of playlist they have going on that follows up _All I want for Christmas_ with Bing Crosby’s _Silent Night._

The music grew louder as Louis inched towards the flat’s front door, and once he opened it, he discovered it was blasting from the neighbor across the way.

Louis approached the door with some hesitancy. Louis hadn't the faintest clue who they were, and for all he knew, giving them a hard time about the music could come back to bite him in this arse. But as another song came on for all to hear, this time an instrumental of _Sleigh Ride_ , with Louis standing out in freezing temperatures without a coat, his reluctance faded away, and so he knocked loudly on his neighbor's door.

The door opened soon enough, and Louis was greeted by a pair of blue eyes that twinkled and shined as brightly as the lights on the Christmas tree behind them.

“Hi!” the neighbor spoke quite cheerfully as he fully opened the door. “How’s it goin’?”

“Oh, I- I'm not doing too bad,” Louis replied, surprised at the politeness. “But I was actually wondering if you’d mind turning down the music a bit.”

“Right, sorry, I can get a little carried away with that,” the man apologized. “What's your name?”

“Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

“I haven't seen your face around here,” he stated, leaning against the frame of his door. “I knew Ms. Braithwaite had died and moved out down the hall, but I didn't think they'd find a new tenant so quickly; bless her soul, it's only been a week!”

“No, no- I'm right across the hall,” Louis explained, pointing behind him, “I'm staying with Liam for a while. D’you know him?”

“Liam Payne? Yeah, of course!” the man exclaimed. “I thought he was living with his boyfriend though- was it Zack?”

“Zayn,” Louis corrected. “And they're just friends, if you actually knew them.”

“Oh. Right,” the man replied, raising his eyebrows in a way that made Louis furrow his.  

Louis wasn't a huge fan of the small talk they were having, but it did give him the chance to stand the wave of heat coming out from his neighbor’s doorway.

“Well, I'm Niall,” his neighbor said, putting a name to his face and sticking a hand out for Louis to shake. “Do you want to come in? I promise I'll turn down music for you.”

“Yeah, actually, if it's not too much of a problem?” Louis questioned. “It's just that Liam’s heater broke and yours seems to be working.”

“Not at all, mate, c’mon in,” Niall stepped away from his doorway to make room for Louis to come through. “I just ordered lunch. I don't mind sharing either. You like pizza?”

“Who doesn't?” was Louis’ response as he stepped into Niall’s home. It looked as if Christmas threw-up in it as decorations covered just about every part of his living room alone with plastic santas, mini evergreen trees, and stockings galore. Louis followed Niall into the kitchen that was thankfully normal-looking, watching him turn down the radio so _Joy to the World_ wasn’t at a deafening volume.

“Go on, grab a slice,” Niall said, taking a bite into his own. Louis did and leaned against the counter with him.

“Do you treat all your new neighbors to pizza?” Louis asked, talking with his mouth full of delicious pizza, savoring every bite.

“Only those with the balls to tell me to turn my music down,” Niall answered. “Welcome to the neighborhood.”

Louis smiled. He was going to like it here.

 

_**December 12** _

Louis sat on the carpet with a blanket thrown over his shoulders and a beanie shadowing his eyes, shielding himself from the chills that managed to cut through his grey-marled pullover. It had been three days, and the maintenance man still hadn’t came to fix Liam’s heater, so Louis was stuck suffering as the thermostat dropped several degrees each day, becoming colder and colder and less bearable.

Leaning his back against the couch, Louis was doing another favor of Liam’s- reading the book he bought for his work’s Secret Santa. He wasn’t exactly completely unwilling to do it as he had nothing else to do with his day since Liam had to go into work despite it being the weekend; everyone had to pick up a little extra work at the end of the year, Liam had explained. About 100 pages or so in, Louis surprised himself with how much he was enjoying it, and Liam’s comment earlier of comparing it to 50 Shades of Grey seemed a bit insulting. The book had an actual plot with character development and even its more amorous scenes weren’t offensive to the female population. _Nice._

Though Louis would definitely take a lot more pleasure in reading it if it weren’t so _fookin’ freezing in here._

Due to the lack of noise coming from across the hall, Louis assumed Niall wasn’t at home, so he couldn’t head over there like he’d been doing the later part of the week. He certainly appreciated Niall’s company, even if he had just been listening to Niall talk endlessly about nothing of significance at all. Louis had the time to have a friend now that he no longer was completely spending all his days worrying, and Louis made sure to use the best of his time doing just that, having a friendship.

Eventually Louis decided enough was enough after he repositioned himself to no relief from the cold, so he settled on the next warmest place he knew of- the bakery.

Almost tempted to take the blanket with him, Louis left it behind but kept a tight grasp on the book, folding down the corner of the page to not lose his spot. He trudged outside, tucking the book inside the jacket he wore to keep the falling snowflakes from ruining the nice and new quality of its binding and papers.

After a 10 or so minute walk, he came upon the bakery once again that month. Luckily the place was busy with visitors wishing for a warm pastry to sink their teeth into, so Louis easily snuck to the seating area without anyone wanting to know how they could help him that late afternoon. He took a seat at a high table with bar stool, letting his feet hang down and swing about without touching the floor. He grinned giddily at the childish behavior before stopping to lean against the chair’s back, getting comfortable for the while that he’d be there. He took out the book again, diving right into the storyline where he had left off, drowning out the sounds of clashing dishes and drawling voices. Every once and awhile, Louis would take a break, setting his book down on the table and looked out the window seemingly aimlessly for a bit before returning back.

The bakery’s environment of having the same feeling of warmth and fuzziness one feels from head to toe after drinking a nice cuppa must have taken a toll on Louis just like it always had, because without any warning at all, Louis’ head rested in his arms crossed on the table with the book pushed aside, his fringe blowing softly with the sleepy breaths that came from his rising and falling chest.

A finger tapping on his shoulder woke him up.

“Excuse me, but we’re just about to close for the night,” a voice made its way into Louis’ light sleep, and the familiarity of it jolted him awake.

“Oh, sorry,” Louis mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed at falling asleep in public. He rubbed his eyes at bit and then blinked quickly to fully see the person standing in front of him. Louis gasped.

“I don’t mind staying open a bit later for you though, Lou,” the man in front of him teased with a smile, sitting down in the seat opposite of Louis.

“Harry,” Louis said quite breathlessly, “I- I haven’t seen you in-”

“In five years,” Harry finished, clasping his hands together on the table, “Right before you went off to uni.”

“Yeah,” Louis said. “Wow, that's a long time. I’m sorry I didn’t keep in touch very much.”

"Oh, it's alright,” Harry replied. He had always been quick to forgive when it dealt with Louis. “I don’t blame you. Life kind of just takes control and doesn’t slow down, does it?”

“No, you’re right; it doesn’t,” Louis agreed. “Speaking of that, look how much you’ve changed! Looks like you haven’t gotten a haircut since I last saw you!”

Harry laughed, pulling gently at his navy blue headscarf. Louis missed his laughed.

“Well, I’m glad you got rid of that bowl haircut of yours,” Harry joked. “It was cute back then, but I don’t think it’d suit you much now with all that scruff you’ve got going on.”

“Thanks,” Louis rolled his eyes, “You seem to be doing great; you’re working at this nice bakery.”

“I own it actually.”

“Really?” Louis said in partial disbelief. “I should've known. You were always making bad puns in school; I mean- Born and Bread in London, seriously?”

“It just came to me one morning, and I fell in love,” Harry genuinely beamed, his teeth showing a sparkling smile. “And what about you? You went for being a drama teacher- how’d that work out?”

“It did… a-and then it didn’t,” Louis responded.

“What happened?”

“It was fine in the beginning. Got a job right out of uni at a nice secondary school, not too far away from where we went to, actually,” Louis began. “Students were great, and I was having a great time, but then the school needed to make some cuts early last year. The drama program was the first to go, and so was I.”

“Well, where are you working now?” Harry asked, and Louis’ stomach did a flip.

“I, uh-” Louis choked on his words. “I-I was in-between jobs for a while.”

Louis hated this. He remembered telling Harry all those years ago about the big plans he had for his future, the late nights they shared together under a duvet with Louis dreaming aloud about what he’d get accomplish and Harry watching in awe as Louis’ eyes shined in confidence and ambition, but they had all fell through, leaving Louis to bask in his failures.

If it were anyone else, Louis would just lie. Say his life is going aokay. He’d keep his defeats to himself without mentioning a word of them, walk out of there, sulking in the jealousy that rushed through him.

But Louis could always tell Harry anything, anything at all.

And so he did.

“Remember how mum got me a guitar for my 18th birthday?” Louis curiously asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Harry said, bringing his arms back to himself to lay in his lap. “It was an acoustic one, had a rose carved on its back.”

“Yeah, I took it out and busked around with it whilst handing out my resume,” Louis said. “But no one needed another drama teacher, it seemed.”

“So what did you do?” Harry asked, hesitant with his curiosity but still hanging onto every word Louis spoke.

“I couldn't afford to go back to school for anything else, so I played it around for a few months until I had to sell the guitar itself to make the month’s rent. But eventually that money ran out and so did my landlord’s patience, so I got the boot. And so I roomed anywhere up until the point they said I’d overstayed my welcome.

“And I was working- I really was, but nothing stuck. They’d just kick me out after the trial time because they always seems to take on more people than they needed. Why would you do that to a person- give them that sense of hope and security for once but then take it all back, as if it were false and fake from the beginning? They always did that- it was always me.  Oh, he’s a hard worker; he’ll get another job; he’ll do fine.”

By this point, Louis’ voice was shaking and his eyes were burning from trying to keep back the tears. He glanced over at Harry, seeing his perplex expression of concern and awe and hope that Louis was strong enough to continue on.

“Do you remember Liam?”

“Yeah,” Harry spoke for the first time in the passing minutes, but it was soft and cushioned with empathy. “You mentioned him on the phone once; he was your roommate the last year at university.”

“We ran into each other last month,” Louis told him.

It had been pouring all day, and Louis had been wandering the streets to find a overhead to linger under and wait for the rain to cease, but it had shown absolutely no sign of stopping anytime soon, and Louis was just getting in the way. He had stepped out into the storm again, clutching his bag holding the very few belongings he had left. The rain had seeped through his clothes, chilling him to the bone, and when he had looked down to curse at his soaked socks and shoes, he had bumped into Liam who recognized Louis instantly even with his grown out facial hair from not being able to shave for weeks.

Liam had offered to share his umbrella as he waited at the bus stop, which on its own was a deed Louis was grateful for, but Louis had wished he had the change to spare to take the bus ride too and get out of the storm. When Liam had figured out Louis wasn't getting on the bus with him, he had asked Louis how far he was away from his flat, and Louis had a bit of a breakdown with his tears blending in with the raindrops as he said he didn't have home to go back to. Liam payed for his ticket, and Louis told him everything during that bus ride. Immediately afterwards Liam was working it out with Zayn for Louis to stay with them.

Louis told him this, and Harry reached for Louis’ hand.

“You couldn't have went to stay with Johannah for a while?”

“No, I couldn't do that to her,” Louis answered. “I couldn't impose; she was already taking care of six other kids, she didn't need another mouth to feed.”

“You could've called me- my number is still the same. Me and mum could've helped you,” Harry said, his eyes darkening at the appearance of the breaking boy in front of him.

“I didn't have a phone anymore,” Louis whispered, and everything fell quiet for a moment, his ragged breath only being heard. “But I'm doing fine now. Liam said I could stay as long as I need, and he's going to help me with a job after the holidays.  The only thing is Liam’s heater is broken, so I came down here today because… I-I'm tired of being cold.”

Harry’s hold on Louis’ balled fist became tighter.

“You're always welcome here,” Harry made clear. “And anything you need, just ask. You were my best friend, Lou. I still care a lot about you.”

Louis nodded and sniffed his nose, taking his hands away to rub his eyes.

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis spoke, and he turned his head towards the window to see that everything outside had become dark from the sun setting and the moon rising. Louis stood up from his chair. “I, uh, should get going. Liam’s probably home from work now, wondering where I am.”

Harry got up along with him. “You always were telling me how nice he was.”

“Yeah, he's great,” Louis said, teetering from the balls to the heels of his feet. “I don't want to make him worry.”

“Right,” Harry said. “I should be closing up too.”

Louis walked a bit towards him as they stared into each other eyes tentatively, both wanting to do the same thing next, but it was Harry who initiated it, opening his arms to wrap tightly around Louis’ waist. It was quick and odd only because they hadn’t touched each other’s skin  in the longest time, but neither of them wanted it to end like that.

“I’ve missed you,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s shirt.

His arms were around Harry’s broad shoulders as he stood on his tip toes a bit, noticing how much Harry had grown in the past few years and smirked about it. Louis took in a deep breath and right away closed his eyes, almost melting into Harry as he recognized Harry’s signature scent that made home on his clothes; it was the simplest smell, one that always brought Louis back down to earth, stilled his beating mind, and made his heart slow to a soothing pace.

“Missed you too, Lou.”

 

_**December 17** _

Sprawled out across a sofa with Niall slouching in an armchair beside him, Louis was currently enjoying himself to one of Niall’s anecdotes that he always ended up telling when the conversion was dying down some.

“I ever tell you how I met Liam?” Niall questioned, and Louis shook his head.

“Did you meet him before moving here?” Louis asked, and Niall prepared himself to tell the story, slurping the last spoonful of his soup before setting it down on his coffee table.

“Liam moved here after I did actually,” Niall said. “He and Zayn took the flat across the way just this January. I was getting ready to put up the rest of my Christmas decorations, and I’d left the door open since I was still carrying in boxes from the storage-”

“Why do you have so many decorations anyways?” Louis was absolutely dying to know. “Does a man really need three, two metre Christmas trees in a single room?

“I like to be festive!” Niall contended. “And don’t interrupt again- I’m on a roll, I might forget something if you keep getting me side-tracked.”

Louis couldn’t roll his eyes enough.

“ _Anyways_ ,” Niall began again. “I had left the door open, and I could hear two people frantically yelling ‘Watson! Watson!’ over and over, and when I went to go see what all the commotion was, this great, big dog comes toppling me over, and he starts running around and ruining essentially everything in here- knocking down my Christmas trees, gnawing and tossing around my plush snowmen, making all the holiday cards fall from their place on the fireplace and ripping them to shreds.

“Finally I get up, and I dust myself off, ready to start screaming about the disaster, but this dog is just standing in the middle of my living room, staring right at me. It had one of the last of my glass ornaments that hadn’t been shattered when the tree fell down. And I step closer to ‘em, trying not to make it get all crazy again, but the dog just kicks the ornament right over towards me with his paw, panting with this adorable smile on him. So Liam and Zayn walk in with the most frenzied look on their faces when they see me playing footie with their dog amongst this huge mess.”

Louis’ eyes were wide in amazement. Niall always had the best little stories.

“I bet they were more surprised with all the Christmas decorations you had then the mess their dog made.” Louis bantered, earning a hard hit on the shoulder.

“Shut up,” Niall laughed. “Make me regret telling you things.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Louis withdrew from his teasing. “So what happened then?”

“Oh, they were apologizing the whole time helping me clean up, but I was just laughing- I mean, their dog was actually playing football, passing it back to me and everything! It was absolutely adorable.”

_What a dork._

“That’s a great story, mate. Thanks for telling me.”

“Yeah, Liam and Zayn, they’re good people. We’ve had a few dinners together,” Niall added. “They’re very chummy with each other; it’s cute. But of course, I wouldn’t know anything about that since I don’t ‘actually know them.’”

Louis knew that would come back to bite him in the arse as he glanced over at Niall who was smirking like he knew the world’s greatest secret and Louis hadn’t clue.

“Where’s the dog now; do you know about that?”

“Yeah, Zayn took Watson with him on holiday,” Niall answered. “They share him and everything; it’s like their child. So charming.”

The oven’s timer rang, causing Niall to spring off the couch and rush into the kitchen. Louis followed suit, battling the pillows he was laid out on and fighting off the blankets. Eventually he got on his feet, sliding his across the kitchen floor in a pair of polka dot socks.

“Cookies are done!” Niall called out, not expecting Louis to be right behind him. Louis winced but took a bite into a chocolate-chip filled heaven to soothe his troubles.

“You’re quite the cook, Niall.” Louis complimented, licking the melted chocolate off his fingers.

“So suddenly I’m the greatest because I can resist eating the cookie dough before the oven preheats?” Niall quipped, going in for a second piece of dessert.

“That’s one way of looking at it, I guess.” Louis replied, pouring himself a glass of water from the faucet to wash down the sugary treat.

“So I’ve had my share of sharing today,” Niall said. “What’s going on in your life, Tommo? Have you got anyone you’re sweet with?”

Louis shrugged.

“Sure, you do.” Niall said. “A young, fit guy like you is bound to have people waiting all over for you.”

Louis shrugged again.

“Don’t know what you mean,” Louis remarked, eyeing Niall over the rim of his glass.

“What about that baker guy you told me about the other day- was it Henry?”

“Harry,” Louis corrected, pursing his lips. “What about it?”

“You said you saw him for the first time in a few years,” Niall continued on. “I saw your eyes light up just talking about him.”

“Oh, stop it,” Louis snipped, taking a seat in the kitchen, resting his elbows on the table top.

“Okay, okay- I’m sorry,” Niall calmed down a bit. “Were you guys just friends?”

“Yeah, mostly,” Louis answered, and Niall raised his eyebrows for him to go on.

“But?”

“But by the time we realized that we had feelings for each other, I was already moving away for uni, okay? Happy now?”  Louis sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands.

Niall fell silent for a moment.

“You should ask him out.”

“What?” Louis jerked his head towards Niall.

“You. Should. Ask. Harry. Out.”

“Why the hell would I do that?”

“Because you still like him, obviously.”

Niall had a point.

“It doesn’t work like that,” Louis argued. “Just because he’s in my life again doesn’t mean I should take advantage of that. I was rude- I was the one who stopped answering his calls, stopped responding to his texts, didn’t send him a card on his birthday. For all I know, he could’ve just been being polite while secretly spewing every curse word known at me.”

“But he said he missed you,” Niall countered. “You don’t say you miss someone when you hate their guts.”

Niall had another point, and Louis considered it, taking another cookie off the tray and munching on it.

_Harry had always been good at forgiving_.

 

_**December 18** _

Louis seemed to be doing Liam a lot of favors lately.

Not that Louis was complaining about them or anything; Liam had given him a roof over his head, clothes to keep his body warm, and food to fill his shrinking stomach when he could’ve left him in the pouring rain that evening. Louis would do practically anything he’d ask, perhaps even worship the ground he walked on to express just how grateful he was of Liam’s kindness.

So when Liam came bursting through the front door Friday around his lunch hour, hurrying about the flat and grabbing papers as he whisked about from room to room, Louis made sure to listen to the words he was shouting about.

“I can’t believe I forgot basically _everything_ this morning,” Liam yelled bitterly as he ran out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, yanking the fridge door open. “Even my lunch too!”

“Anything I can help you with?” Louis asked, a bit half-halfheartedly though as he was mostly consumed by the show on the tele.

“No, no, I’ve got it all now,” Liam answered, catching his breath as he came to the front door, ready to head out again. He stopped in his tracks as an idea popped into his head. “Actually, can you do me a favor?”

Louis paused the TV.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Could you wrap gifts for me? I’m going to be at work late, and I know it won’t get done at all if it’s not done today.”

“Yeah, I’ll do it; it’s no problem.”

“Thanks, Louis; you’re a lifesaver- wrapping paper is at the top of the hall closet. I’ve got to be going now; see you soon.” Liam walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Getting up on the third try from his comfy spot on the sofa, Louis made the trek to the hallway, then decided he need some sort of stool if he was going to be able to reach the gift wrap. Taking a chair from the kitchen, Louis stood on it and became level with the items on the top shelf, and he began moving them around until he found three rolls of decorative paper pressed up against the back wall. He pulled them out one at a time, their festive patterns coming into the light, but Louis jumped out of his skin when a loud _bang_ of a heavy box clattering to the floor sounded. Louis got down from the chair before any other accidents were bound to happen, and he hoped whatever was in the box wasn’t too fragile.

He picked the bashed cardboard from the floor, revealing two pairs of ice skates that were trapped under it. He looked them over, and they looked how any normal pair of ice skates would appear, so he assumed no damage had been done. Ready to search for the spot from where they fell from, Louis had an idea come across his mind. He set the pairs of skates back in the box but left it on the chair to mull over the thought in his mind.

Louis was never the best at wrapping. He knew the basics- fold the ends of the paper into triangles, put the tag on the prettiest side, etc. But he often fought with the wrappings that never stayed in place, and there never seemed to be a good-looking side, and he’d forget where he last put the roll of tape, and _did I accidentally wrap the scissors in something too?_

He lived for the moment when the scissors glided across the wrapping paper though, so all his troubles paid off.

He spent the better part of his day in a crafty sort of trance, getting into a routine and having all the gifts wrapped and bowed and tagged before Liam even called Louis to say he was on his way home but was stuck in traffic, so he’d be even later and that he was sorry and “hey, how did the wrapping go?”

Turns out talking about wrapping was just as tiring, so Louis took a nap in the midst of scraps of snowman designed paper, crumbled up tape, too short pieces of ribbon, and his prize and glory- his pile of wrapped toys and goodies for Liam’s family to just rip open and toss away all Louis’ hard work.

“Louis? Are you alright?” Liam’s voice startled Louis awake, making him get up from his awkward position of sitting on the floor while his back leaned against the edge of the sofa.

“What?” Louis muttered, wiping the drool dried to his mouth and taking Liam’s arm to help him up on his feet again.

“I asked if you were alright. It looked like you passed out from all that wrapping,” Liam said. “They look absolutely amazing though; my family’s going to love them. Thanks, mate.”

“No problem,” Louis replied, finding his balance while standing up. “Have a good day a work?”

“Yeah, glad it’s finally the weekend now though,” Liam responded, slipping off his shoes. “I’m too tired to make something for dinner; do you mind if I order take away? Chinese?”

“Sounds great,” Louis said, cleaning up the mess he had made earlier and tossing the trash in the bin. He picked up the remaining rolls of wrapping paper, ready to heave them back to the top of the closet when he saw the pairs of ice skates again.

“Hey, Liam?” Louis hollered from the hallway.

“Yeah?” Liam had just hung up the phone and made his way to Louis who was stood on the chair, reaching up his arms as far as he could, his shirt lifting up along with him to show a bit of his tummy.

“Do you think that maybe I could invite a friend of my own next Friday?” Louis asked. “Since you know, you’ll be busy with your work friends and showing off to your boss and such.”

“And since I won’t be able to entertain you the whole time?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t see why not,” Liam complied. “As long as whoever it is doesn’t get too drunk.”

“I’ll watch over him,” Louis assured, smiling down at Liam. “Thanks.”

Louis hopped down from the chair and shut the closet door, almost tripping over the box on the floor in the process.

“I take it you’ve got a plan for those?” Liam said quite curiously, motioning towards the box that Louis now held in his arms.

“Well, I was going to ask you about them-” Louis began, but Liam cut him off before he even asked.

“You can borrow them,” Liam conceded. “You might even be able to keep them actually. I took Zayn out ice skating once, but he hated it; he fell down so many times and had a sore bum by the end. Haven’t used them since. It’s no fun ice skating by yourself.”

“Right,” Louis agreed. “Well, I’ll go put these in the room, get them out of your way for a while, at least.”

“Alright, have fun trying them on. Food will be here in twenty!” Liam called out as Louis walked back to the spare bedroom with a nervous smile rising upon his pretty pink lips.

Louis honestly really, truly hoped his plan was going to work.

 

_**December 25** _

The happiest day of the year finally arrived, but Liam wasn’t quite feeling the joy and cheer as he struggled between keeping his cool while having a frenzied mind too.

“Where is the caterer?” Liam sharply whispered to Louis in the kitchen, straightening the piles of napkins and plates. “People are already starting to show up, but I haven’t got the cupcakes!”

“It’s only 5:30, Liam; who wants to eat their dessert so early?” Louis tried to calm him down to no avail. “He’s not doing it purposely, I’m sure. Probably got stuck in traffic because of the snow or something.”

“Well, then he should have left earlier!” Liam exclaimed, almost knocking over the punch bowl. “People should be smart and be prepared for these kind of things!”

“Hey, there’s nothing you can do right now, so just relax, okay?” Louis said. Immediately after the doorbell sounded, and Liam jumped to go towards it, but Louis held him back. “Let me fix your tie; you messed it up getting all worked up. Chill out, mate.”

Liam sighed heavily as Louis straightened his tie, smoothing it against his black dress shirt.

“Thanks,” Liam got a hold of himself. “Sorry for taking this out on you.”

“Better me than anyone else! You’re trying to impress these people, not scare them away because you’re angry about cupcakes.”

“Right, right,” Liam took a deep breath and let it out. “And I shouldn’t be so mad about the caterer- Harry, right? He’s working on Christmas, poor lad. He should be at home.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed, and Liam went off to go answer the front door, greeting his guests with a friendly smile and sprightly attitude.

Louis poured himself a glass of champagne- his second one that night. He leaned against the counter, listening to _Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree_ playing through the loudspeakers and seeing the crowd of people in the living room, mingling about in their holiday attire. He took a sip of his drink, letting the bubbliness of it slip down his throat nicely and settle in his stomach. He was about to empty his glass, but he stopped, his eyebrows creasing in confusion.

Why would someone like Harry be working on Christmas?

The doorbell rang again, and Louis looked up from the swirls in his drink to see Liam reach for the doorknob and twist it open.

“Liam!”

“Niall?”

Louis raced out of the kitchen to join the conversation.

“Niall, what are you doing here?” Louis asked, wanting to sound sincere but coming off a bit rude in Liam’s defense of trying to have a nice party.

“I heard loud Christmas music and thought Louis was getting back at me,” Niall replied, looking past the two of them and into the lively scene of Liam’s flat. “But I see that’s not the case. Are you having a party and didn’t invite me, Li?”

“It’s for work- it’s a work party,” Liam replied quickly, worrying less about Niall’s feelings and more about getting back and tending to his guests.

“Oh, I see.” Niall acknowledged, and Louis sensed a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“Well, Niall can still come in though, right?” Louis butted in. “I mean- I’m here, and I don’t work with Liam. I don’t even have a job!”

“Yeah, surely I can.” Niall smirked, smelling the bit of alcohol on Louis’ breath.

“And it’s so Christmassy! Niall loves that sort of stuff.”

Liam became uneasy again and stammered, but he gave in.

“Alright fine, get in.” Liam moved out of the doorway for Niall to walk through. “Just don’t get as drunk as you did on my birthday, okay?”

“I’ll try to, but I can’t make any promises; who knows what’ll happen when the festivities take over me?”

Liam cringed, instantly regretting letting Niall set a single foot into his flat, but Louis laughed and slung an arm around Liam’s shoulder.

“Maybe he’ll lighten you up a bit, yeah?” Louis offered.

Leaving Liam alone for a while, Niall and Louis took watch over the kitchen, re-filling the paper supplies and bowls and Niall’s empty hand with another beer when necessary. Louis remained sober for the rest of the time, avoiding having the booze ruin the plans he had later that night. If Harry ever showed, that is.

Just as Louis’ concern was rising to the level of Liam’s and Niall’s drunk comments were becoming a bit unbearable, a knock was heard on the door.

Liam opened it, and a spew of apologies came rushing inside.

“I am so, so sorry about my lateness, Mr. Payne,” Harry’s voice sounded out, causing Louis to instantly focus on him and drop out of the talk he was having. “There was a car crash- impossible to get around.”

“It’s alright, as long as you’ve got the cakes here, we’re fine,” Liam said, guiding him towards the kitchen. “You can set them down right here.”

Harry placed the batch of cupcakes down on the counter, opening the box to reveal their beauty and creativity that perfectly represented the holiday season with their reds and greens and uniqueness. He rubbed his cold hands on his ‘Born and Bread in London’ crewneck and then looked up for approval.

“These are gorgeous; everyone’s going to love them,” Liam proclaimed. “Thank you so much.”

“Not a problem, just doing my job,” Harry replied, and then he spotted Louis, getting lost for a moment and then turning back to Liam. “Well, I should be going so you can get back to your party. Sorry again about the terrible timing.”

Liam thanked him a few mores times and payed him as others began to crowd around in Liam’s kitchen, oohing and aweing at the cakes’ allure. When he saw that Harry snuck out, a panic shot through Louis’ body, and he shoved his way through to find him already out the door.

“Harry, wait!” Louis called out, and Harry turned around before he began down the stairs.

“Oh, hey Louis,” Harry said. “I thought I saw you in there.”

“Why are you in such a rush?” Louis asked, his breath turning misty in front of his eyes. “Do you have plans somewhere?”

“Nope,” Harry said. “It’s just cold out here.”

“Well, I asked Liam, and he said you could stay,” Louis said. “He doesn’t mind. I don’t really have anyone to talk to in there- the one I was talking with is probably in a drunken stupor by now.”

Harry faltered.

“I-I don’t know, Lou,” Harry replied hesitantly. “I don’t want to rain on his parade. Everyone will try to talk to me about the cupcakes instead of him. You already saw it starting when I was in there.”

“Just wait here, okay? Don’t leave; I’ll be right back,” Louis pleaded, and Harry nodded, leaning against the railing.

Louis dashed right back inside to the spare bedroom, grabbing his jacket and the box. Liam noticed him on his way out.

“Was Harry the friend you invited?” Liam stopped him in the hallway as Louis was putting on his jacket.

“Yeah, we’re about to head out actually, don’t worry. He won’t steal any more of your thunder.” Louis said, changing the box to his other arm so he could shrug his jacket over his other shoulder.

“Don’t go skating on any thin ice.”

“Nice one, Liam. Good joke. Glad to see you’re having a little fun.”

“I mean it; be careful, Louis.” Liam insisted.

“You worry like a middle-age mum of five kids,” Louis said. “I’ll be fine; you’ll be fine. Go get a drink, enjoy yourself! It’s a party, you know.”

“Okay, just don’t be out too late. I don’t want to have to be waiting up all night for you.” Liam said, following Louis as he was on route towards the front door.

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Louis said. “Merry Christmas, Liam. See you later.”

Louis shut the door behind him with a shiver as he stepped out into the cold, and to his surprise actually, Harry was still there quivering along with him, waiting.

“What are you up to?” Harry asked curiously, blowing into his hands.

“You drove here, right?” Louis questioned, going down the staircase.

“Yeah, why?”

“Need you to drive us somewhere.”

“What’s in the box?”

“You’ll find out when we get there!”

Louis slid into the passenger seat, setting the box in the back behind him.

“It’s been awhile since you sat there,” Harry said while buckling his seat belt.

“Yeah, and I can’t believe you still have this old piece of junk,” Louis remarked. “Take a left up there and then go straight.”

The snow falling from the dark evening sky showed no sign of stopping as the two drove around. It was mostly quiet between them, except for the rare few moments when Louis gave another piece of directions and Harry would hum in obedience. As always, Louis turned his head to look out the window, watching the trees and bushes grow bigger in his vision and then fade away. And Louis would also notice families with children outside taking advantage of a White Christmas, building snowmen and dressing him with their own winter clothings or laying in the fresh snow to make snow angels under the moonlight.

He’d glanced over to look at Harry who was mostly focused on the road in front of him, as he should be, but everyone once and awhile, Louis would catch Harry’s stare from the corner of his eye before it hurriedly jerked back into his line of sight, and Louis would turn away, smirking to himself.

“Turn right here," Louis told him, and Harry pulled into their destination.

“Who’s sentimental now?” Harry quipped, getting out of the car.

“What’s wrong with this place?” Louis teased, opening the car door.

“Nothing’s wrong with it, nothing at all,” Harry said, and he pulled off his crewneck and swapped it for a warmer jumper that happened to be a Christmas one with a reindeer across its front.

“Yeah, when we sneaked away from that boring school field-trip in Year 10 and found this lake instead,” Louis remembered aloud. “And you got your backpack mixed up with someone else’s and it had a pair of skates in it.”

“Yeah, and you taught me how to ice skate,” Harry said. “Is that what’s in the box?”

Louis pulled them out from the back seat. “They’re Zayn and Liam’s, but I think at least one pair should fit you, yeah?”

They sat on snowy shore of the lake, lacing up their skates. Harry was the first to finish and first out on the rink too, waiting for Louis in the middle of it.

It had been a while since Louis had been ice skating, give or take a few years. But surely it was like riding a bike; who forgets how to do that?

With his arms held out wide to keep his balance, Louis took a shaky step out onto the ice with Harry watching his every move as he approached him, taking a grasp on Harry’s shoulders to steady himself.

“Is this what we’re going to do all night- stand here until the ice melts, and we fall through?” Harry teased, getting a deserved hit hard on the shoulder from Louis that backfired when Louis began to lose his balance. Harry dug the edge of his skates deeper into the ice as Louis’ slid cleanly across the surface in a not so gracious fall.

Harry bursted into a laugh, the kind that snuck up on him and made him cover up his mouth in surprise. When he took his hand away, he still had to turn his head to conceal his fond at Louis.

“Give me a minute- I just need some practice,” Louis responded, standing back up carefully.

“Oh, how the tables have turned,” Harry came back around and held his chin high in the air with a sly smile. “Guess I’m teaching the one you how to skate tonight.”

“Then hold my hand or something so I don’t fall again,” Louis said. “That really hurt my bum.”

“Well, we can’t be having that,” Harry replied, taking Louis’ hand into his own, tangling their fingers together for a tighter hold. “Better?”

“Much, actually.” Louis said about his confidence of not falling down again but not for the condition of his heart that was now beating harder and harder in his chest.

Harry guided the way, shifting from foot to foot seamlessly as Louis attempted to copy his actions to have a more fluent time together rather than Louis lagging behind.

“Keep your head up,” Harry said, turning so he skated in front of Louis. “You’re staring at your feet too much. Just look at me.”

Louis’ head snapped up and met Harry’s green eyes, shining like the snow in the starlight.

“You’re trying too hard,” Harry explained. “You’ve got this, just let it come back naturally.”

The sound of their blades swiveling on the ice and their breaths was all that was to be heard for a while as Louis got back into the groove of skating, allowing his muscle memory to return to where finally he caught back up with Harry.

“There you go!” Harry complimented and clapped for Louis’ accomplishment.

“Is that why you’re so good at it so quickly? It just comes back naturally?”

“No, I’ve just got a bit more experience,” Harry answered. “I joined a hockey club at university. Played center.”

“Oh, so you usually have it more rough out on the ice?” Louis raised his eyebrows suggestively, confidence growing as he skated a bit faster.

“Yeah, but not that I’m complaining about what we’re doing now-” Harry was cut off by Louis crashing into him, knocking the wind out of him and toppling both of them off their balance and sending them tumbling down to the icy surface with an _ooff!_

“That was just a coincidence, I swear, I wasn’t trying to do anything!” Louis quickly reasoned himself, leaving the part of the explanation out where he just so happened to land right on top of Harry.

“Oh, sure,” Harry muttered. “I wholeheartedly believe that.”

“It’s true!” Louis exclaimed, and he rolled off Harry and sat up beside him. “Believe me now?”

“Mh-hm.” Harry sounded. “Let’s get the skates off before you slice me up with the blade next and say that was an accident.”

Shuffling themselves back to land and pulling off their skates, the two of them managed to have injuries no more serious than just bruises throughout that entire experience. They laid down in the snow side by side, huffing and trying to slow down their breathing now as they gazed up at the stars above.

“Hey, Harry?” Louis turned his head in the snow, calling out softly.

“Yeah?” Harry met his face, blinking slowly.

“Why did you work today?”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s Christmas!” Louis asserted. “You’re supposed to be at home, spending time with your friends and family, not icing fairy cakes.”

Harry shrugged.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Louis asked.

“It means that…” Harry began. “All December, people talk about going home for the holidays, but it’s pretty sad when you don’t have anyone to go home to. And it’s not as lonely when you’re working, but it just all comes rushing back in when you go home to an empty flat, no matter what the day is.”

Louis fell silently for a moment, thinking.

“Don’t go to work on New Year’s Eve.” Louis finally spoke.

“What?”

“You don’t have to close up shop or anything; have someone else run it if you’re that worried about business, but I don’t think you are,” Louis said. “Just come visit me that day, and you won’t have to spend it alone.”

The two of them shifted so they were both laying on their sides facing one another, and Louis brushed the melting snowflakes out of Harry’s curls.

“Okay,” Harry said, grinning with dimples on display. “I’d like that.”

“Okay,” Louis repeated as softly as Harry sighed under his touch with his eyes fluttering to a close as Louis laid closer not to the boy he once had an embarrassing  crush on but a grown man who was just as beautiful and amazing and kind as the sixteen year-old he had known all those years ago. Harry was still the one that had a mind as great and grand as his heart and a radiating homeyness that Louis never wanted to leave once Harry had put a protective arm around his waist, keeping at a distance all the troubles Louis had overcome and those in store for him, and Louis felt safe for the first time in years, even if it was just for those few hours of the night.

“Merry Christmas, Lou,” Harry whispered into the his hair as Louis brushed his cheek against Harry’s shoulder, feeling a sort of warmth wrapping its arms around both of them as they lied in the snow, breathing together contently.

“Merry Christmas, Harry.”

 

_**December 31** _

The next five days went awfully fast, contradicting Louis’ thinking that once Liam’s Christmas party had been a success, he would slow down and take a moment to sit and enjoy the holiday season. Instead, things had started to pick back up the very second after Liam’s last guest had left with Liam diligently cleaning up late into the night every piece of evidence a party had been thrown, laying down for a few hours’ sleep, and then getting up the very next morning to be whisked away into work on another project.

It was past the point of being a workaholic and moving into insanity, Louis thought, and he had brought it up after Liam had poured himself a fourth cup of coffee in a single day.

“Liam, you seriously need to stop!” Louis had insisted, physically pushing an exhausted Liam down into a chair. “This is ridiculous! It’s the holidays- enjoy them, for goodness sake.”

“I can’t,” Liam had breathed, downing the mug’s bitter but awakening essence. “Not properly. Not without him, without Zayn. So what’s the point?”

“When is he getting back?” Louis had asked, aggravated at Liam’s ignorance of how terribly he was treating himself. “I’ll call him up right now and get him here if that’s what it takes for you to relax.”

“No, don’t,” Liam had pleaded. “He gets back New Year’s Eve; He hasn’t been with his family in ages, let him be.”

Finally the day arrived, and Liam thankfully spent a well-deserved day off sleeping and unwinding through the morning and late afternoon. He got up around six o’clock, treating himself to a late lunch and a steamy shower before heading off to meet Zayn at the airport. They were going together to attend a New Year’s Eve party at one of Zayn’s friend’s place.

“I left some soup on the stove if you and Harry want some,” Liam told Louis at 7:45 on the dot. “What time is he getting here again?”

“About 8 or so,” Louis answered, lifting the lid of the pot and wafting its aroma towards his nose.

“Well, my party starts then too, so I should get going.” Liam said, tying up the laces of his boots. “So many parties and get-togethers- it’s so tiring. I can’t wait for the holidays to be over.”

“You’ll miss them when they are,” Louis replied knowingly, taking a spoon to taste his dinner.

“I know, I know,” Liam said, and he put on his coat. “Alright, have a good night- don’t do anything stupid though, and call me if you need me, okay?”

“Will do,” Louis responded. “You have fun tonight too, and let loose a little. Enjoy yourself- Zayn’ll be with you now.”

“Yeah, I will,” Liam said smiling down at the floor. “See you next year, Louis.”

Louis rolled his eyes with a spoon in his mouth.

Just as Liam reached for the door, knuckles rapped against its wood, and Louis’ heart skipped a beat.

Dropping the spoon without a care where it landed, Louis bolted to Liam’s foyer as he opened the door, welcoming his guest.

“Hey, Harry, nice to see you again,” Liam greeted. “I’m about to head out actually; I’m running a bit late- sorry to be rude.”

“Oh, not at all,” Harry assured. “Drive safe, yeah? It’s a bit icy.”

Liam nodded and gave a wave to Louis before shutting the door behind him and leaving the two of them alone to stare gawkily at each other.

“There’s some leftover soup if you want some?” Louis broke the silence, pointing his thumb behind him towards the kitchen.

“Oh, I, uh, ate before I came; I didn’t want to take any chances,” Harry said, shifting skittishly about on the carpet, and Louis wondered if it were true or just a myth to keep Harry’s irritable and nervous stomach at bay.

“Really, are you sure?” Louis kept on. “We’ve got some ice cream if that’s better? Or did you have dessert already too?”

Harry turned sheepishly once he figured Louis had seen through his lie, mouthing an “alright” while taking off his coat to hang on the rack.

“Well, we’ve only got vanilla left, it seems,” Louis said as Harry walked into the kitchen. “I forgot I’ve been sharing the rest with Niall.”

“Who?”

“Oh, my neighbor across the hall. The drunk one at the Christmas party. Keeps me company while Liam’s at work,” Louis answered, grabbing two spoons from the drawer and popping the container’s lid open. “Dig in.”

Louis watched as Harry crouched over, leaning on one side to rest an arm on the counter to balance himself as he scooped some of the frozen treat, focussing intently on it as if were to jump off his spoon and float away across the tangible tension in the room. He just seemed so _vastly_ in Liam’s kitchen with his broad shoulders and long legs and a chiseled jawline that could only have been the work of a great sculptor-

“What are you lookin’ at?” Harry teased when his gaze clashed with Louis’.

“You,” is all Louis simply said before taking in another spoonful of his own.

Harry snorted, looking away with reddened cheeks and a smirk that  he couldn’t contain.

“I want to show you something,” Louis blurted out. He left his spoon in the ice cream tub to find his shoes to put on.

“Are we going out somewhere again? Should I get my coat?” Harry inquired when he realized what Louis was doing but not where he was going. “Do I leave the ice cream here?”

“No, we won’t be outside that long,” Louis answered. “Bring the ice cream if you want.”

Harry picked up his pace as Louis wasted no time waiting on him, exiting out the flat’s door and heading down the corridor to another one.

“What are you up to?” Harry asked, and Louis pulled out a key from his pocket as an answer. Louis only earned a baffled expression from Harry as he opened the door and strolled right in.

Harry shut the door behind him to keep out the unwelcomed cold, but he still was just as stumped as Louis spun around, holding his arms out and gesturing towards their encircling surroundings.

“It’s not much yet, but by the time I’m done with it, it’ll be quite nice, yeah?” Louis spoke, his voice gently bouncing off the walls and echoing in the nearly empty room.

“What is this place? Tell me,” Harry pressed, his tone composed of confusion and admiration as he saw the thrilled looked on Louis’ face.

“It’s mine; it’s my place,” Louis finally rejoiced, his blue eyes glistening with a sort of joy and liveliness he hadn’t felt in the longest time. “Liam got a promotion, and he’s offered to pay the next few months rent too until I get back on my feet and make money of my own with this job-”

“You have a job?” Harry marveled with his jaw dropping in astonishment as he stepped closer towards Louis.

“Yeah, I had a job interview yesterday actually that Liam got for me too,” Louis explained. “It’s not up with the big guys in fancy suits where Liam works- it’s in the mailroom, but a job’s a job, yeah?”

“Yes, of course!” Harry exclaimed, reaching out to take a hold of Louis’ hands. “I’m so, so happy for you, Lou, truly.”

Louis blushed.

“Thanks, I’m pretty happy right now too,” Louis replied.

Harry let go for Louis to take him on a tour around his new flat. It was tinier than Liam’s, but Louis didn’t need much room to get himself comfortable. Its white paneled walls looked out above the streets of London, and Louis shoved a mattress right in the corner behind a bookshelf where all the windows were so he could enjoy his own little view of the city. A kitchenette was in the other corner, and besides the other room being a full bathroom, that was it in being all the flat had to offer, and Louis adored every piece of it.

“Seemed that Ms. Braithwaite’s left behind a board game,” Louis mumbled when he saw the box as he was showing off the bookshelf. “Want to play some Scrabble until midnight?”

Harry nodded an enthusiastic _yes!_ as he took the game from Louis’ hands, laying on the dark hardwood floors to set it up. The two of them started it off taking one tile out of the bag, and it was Louis to go first in the game as he grabbed an ‘A’ tile out of the bag.

“Lucky draw,” Harry concluded. “But don’t forget, I’m still the _best_ at Scrabble.”

“Oh really? Only because you cheat,” Louis taunted.

“How do I cheat in Scrabble? Enlighten me.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s a dictionary over there if you try to pull another trick like the ‘vibey’ incident back in Year 9.”

“You’re just mad I took your next spot and got a double word score while doing so.”

The banter continued on throughout the night, and they did ended up needing that dictionary, tackling each other in a fit of desperate pleads and laughter whenever one threatened to pick it up and use it against them. At 11:45 they tallied their scores, and Louis celebrated his win with a victory lap around the room, sliding his feet across the smooth floor in a pair of green cozy socks.

“I’m going to get something out of my car,” Harry said, and he stood up with a groan as his back ached from laying on the floor for so long.

“Oh, don’t be a sore loser and leave, Harry!” Louis exclaimed. “I’ve only won against you twice in my whole entire life, let me enjoy it a bit.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not leaving; I’ll be right back,” Harry assured, slipping back on his shoes and coat to brave the cold.

“Well, get a move on, it’s almost midnight!” Louis replied, glancing at the clock mounted on the wall as he cleaned up the game while Harry rushed out to his car. By the time Louis had placed all tiles back in the bag, folded up the board, and put the box back in its respective place on the bookshelf, he heard the door open and felt a gust of frosty wind nibble at his neck.

“That was fast-” Louis cut himself off as he instinctively drew in a sharp breath.

Harry stood in front of him, clutching a gift wrapped in green paper tied off with a red bow.

“Happy birthday and Merry Christmas,” Harry told him, smiling cheekily. “And Happy New Years too.”

“Harry, y-you shouldn’t have, really,” Louis wobbled in his speech.

“Yes, I did, and that’s okay,” Harry maintained, and he pushed the gift towards Louis who stood dumbfounded in front of him. “Are you going to open it?”

Louis took it from Harry and sat back down on the floor with him, placing it in his lap as he sat cross-legged.

“Wrapped it myself,” Harry said softly as Louis stared at it for a moment, admiring its perfect ribbon before his curiosity took the better of him.

Unraveling it and ripping the paper to unveil his gift, Louis titled his head to the side and pouted his lip as he gazed back at Harry.

“It’s like those denim jackets you used to wear all the time,” Harry said in midst of Louis’ loss of words. “But it’s even warmer- it’s lined and got a hood too, see? And it used to be mine as well but the sleeves got too short, but I didn't want to throw it out, so I thought you might like it. Because you said you're tired of being cold.”

Louis held it out in front of him to fully admire it before hugging it close to his chest.

“Thank you so much, Harry- I love it so much,” Louis said, finally able to express one of the many thoughts roaming his mind. He put the jacket on, and it fit him perfectly. “Actually, I-I’ve got something for you too.”

“Really?”

Louis stood up again, stumbling a bit before catching his balance and walking towards the kitchenette, grabbing the item from the drawer and returning to sit right next to Harry.

“Close your eyes,” Louis said.

“What?”

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Louis commanded, and after an intense stare, Harry obeyed, shifting from his position of leaning back to being slouched over with hands under his chin.

Louis placed it in palm.

“Open your eyes.”

Harry did, and they only widened.

“It’s a key,” Harry thought aloud quietly.

“Yeah.” Louis acknowledged, his volume just as hushed.

“Is it to… here?”

“I didn’t have a home, and you didn’t have anyone to come home too, so this flat solved both of our problems, yeah?”

Harry turned his head towards Louis whose heart was a restless wreck, trembling hard in his chest and turning his whole body into shambles.

“Louis, I- this is so very generous of you. It means the absolute world to me.”  

“Ten seconds,” Louis replied.

“To what?”

“To midnight.”

The clock on the wall ticked away to the moment they had both been waiting for ever since their night began, since they held each other together lying in the snow, since they told of their past and present troubles, and since their eyes saw each others’ after years without their gleaming presence.

Together, they counted down the seconds as they came closer, Louis draping his legs across Harry’s and Harry pushing back the few stray strands of Louis’ feathery fringe. Louis could feel Harry’s fingertips quivering against his cheek after they had settled there, just as Harry could most definitely hear the anxious breathes leaving Louis’ mouth. Their noses bumped together, and they looked at each other as if their eyes held the answers to finding the key to complete bliss.

“One.” They whispered together, and Harry closed the rest of the space between them, meeting Louis’ lips as the clock struck twelve.

And they kissed each other well into the new year, Harry moving his chapped lips against Louis’ soft pink ones. Harry gripped Louis’ thigh to pull him even closer and to have their chests press and mold together, both their hearts thrashing in sync.

Louis’ hands traveled up into Harry’s hair and got lost amongst the curls. When Harry released his clutch on Louis to feel the soft skin of his hips under  his sweater, he pulled gently at the loose waves but hard enough to earn a low moan from Harry who only dragged his lips deeper against Louis’, tasting the sweet hints of vanilla from earlier that still lingered across them.

It was Louis who stopped first, gasping for air when his head fell into the crook of Harry’s shoulder as he struggled to catch his breath. Harry placed small kisses that tickled along Louis’ neck, sending shivers down Louis’ spine as he rubbed his back soothingly and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

Letting his heart rest, Louis finished breathing through his mouth and now took a deep inhale through his nose, but that oh-so-familiar aroma suddenly rushed over Louis, taking control of every bit of him, piece by piece as the scent continued on to make his lips tremble and heart burst.

He wanted to weep tears of joy, and he did just that, letting out a little sob.

“Lou?” Harry questioned, bringing him up to caress his cheeks with his calloused hands and wipe tears away with his thumbs. “What is it?”

Louis sniffed his nose and laughed softly, pressing his and Harry’s foreheads together to be close again.

“You smell like peppermint; you always have,” Louis explained, exhaling a shaky breath. “You smell like home.”

Louis gazed into Harry’s eyes much like as he would when he’d gaze out the window, taking in every piece of beauty, horror, good times, and hardships that the world had dealt him.

It wasn't like how staring through glass had always been though. In this case, as Louis noticed every speck of color and every feeling and every thought conveyed through Harry’s kind eyes, it wasn't aimless.  

Louis had spent the past years burnt out and pained that he had lost his way. But he realized that all efforts weren't for nothing now as they proved to guide him to completing just what he had spent ages looking for. He wanted to cry out in happiness that the feeling of being safe in a pair of warm arms, protected and secure out of harm’s way would be there forever, and Louis proudly told Harry just what he meant to him.

“You’ve always been my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Come say hi to me on tumblr at [ mismatchingsocks ](http://mismatchingsocks.tumblr.com) !


End file.
